


Autocorrect

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Texting shenigans, autocorrect driven humor, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some autocorrect fails are worse than others. However, sometimes autocorrect just wants to be a matchmaker and uses its shenigans to bring two people together.





	1. Chapter 1

Jon regretted letting Sam and Pyp talk him into throwing this party. The music was obnoxiously loud and the crowds were overbearing. The only reason he had even acquiesced to the idea of the party was the pathetic hope that Sansa Stark would be in attendance. Sam and Pyp were all too aware of his massive crush on the red head and used that to their advantage when proposing the party to him. They had casually mentioned all the texting the two had been doing recently and the fact they had hung out without the pretense of working on projects for school.

  
He wanted to curse how obvious he had been with his crush. The lukewarm beer he had been drinking wasn’t doing anything to help his nerves. He started heading back to the kitchen to grab another beer and begin planning on the most diplomatic exit he could make. The never-ending sea of bodies seemed to thin out towards the kitchen which was a relief. Jon made a beeline for the refrigerator and grabbed the last stout ale available.

  
There was a panicked gasp behind him. Jon felt his stomach clench when he noticed the auburn hair and impossibly long legs of his crush before him. Her messy braid and white sundress were making a mess of his emotions. As he worked out exactly how he would approach her without being weird or scaring her she bolted into the bathroom in the hallway adjacent to the kitchen.  
He debated whether it would be appropriate or not follow her to the bathroom to check on her. He finally settled on sending a quick text message. He felt more assured he wouldn’t make too much of an ass of himself over text message.

_  
Hey, didn’t a chance to say hi before you left the kitchen. You bolted pretty fast are you alright?_

  
It wasn’t the most perfectly composed text message and it certainly didn’t read like Jane Austen novels Sansa adored so much, but it was a start. A start that Jon felt confident in pressing send with. It wasn’t long until he felt the familiar vibrate of his phone showing a new message had been received.

  
_I’m okay. I’m trying to get this stain off my dress, but I think it’s hopeless. I was jerking a cock and it jizzed all over the place._

  
Jon felt so many conflicting emotions in the span of thirty seconds. His penis seemed to perk up at the idea of Sansa and jerking off, but his heart deflated that she was hooking up with someone who was not him. Then confusion set in because he didn’t see someone else with her in the kitchen. When his phone vibrated again he wasn’t even sure if he should read what she sent.

_  
DAMN AUTOCORRECT, I meant I was drinking a coke and it fizzed all over my dress. I’m sorry. This is weird now. I’ve ruined things with that autocorrect fuck up._

  
Jon’s heart felt erratic and irrationally happy at Sansa’s second message. Still the visual of Sansa and jerking a cock would be with him for a while, but he could deal with that.

_  
I wouldn’t say ruined, but now I can’t stop thinking about you jerking a cock._

  
There was a moment after he pressed send when he realized exactly what he said. His brain began to recite all the ways he just fucked up any shot he had with Sansa.

_  
That was inappropriate and I shouldn’t have texted you that. Please don’t be mad at me._

  
Almost immediately he saw the three dots indicating that she was typing appear. Who knew three little inconspicuous dots could drive so much anxiety for one person?

_  
Why don’t you come to the bathroom so I can show you how well I jerk cock among other talents I have._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a belated birthday gift for Mere! I hope you had a wonderful birthday lovely!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is not a continuation of the first chapter and can be independently read!

**SANSA:** Are you sure you aren’t planning anything crazy? I promise I was telling the truth when I said I would be happy with a low-key anniversary.

 **JON:** I need you to breastfeed me. Tonight, will be perfect.

 **SANSA:** Not to disappoint you, but I think it would be difficult for me to breastfeed you since I currently cannot lactate.

 **JON:** FUCK. I meant I need you to believe me. I need to finish getting some things together for tonight so I’ll text you in a bit.

 **Sansa:** I love you and I’ll see you later tonight

* * *

Sansa smiled as she reread Jon’s flustered text messages. She knew he was planning something big for their anniversary despite her protests. They had been dating for two years which shocked most of their family and friends. Most had assumed that they would fizzle out after the honeymoon period ended. On more than one occasion she dealt with accusations that they were each other’s rebound. Despite the tantrums and accusations almost everyone had come around to support the relationship when they realized it was serious.

She knew though he had decided to plan some extravagant surprise for their anniversary. He wasn’t very good at hiding anything especially not from her. If his flustered text messages hadn’t given him away, then sending Arya and Margaery to accompany her on a day of pampering did. Only Jon would be able to unite her sister and best friend in whatever mission he had given them.

“What are you smiling at?” Arya asked suspiciously. Ever since entering the mall she had been on edge and Sansa tried her best to understand her sister’s mood.

“Just something Jon said” Sansa skirted around what exactly he had said. She knew he would be mortified if she told anyone about the mix up and if roles were reversed he wouldn’t tell anyone. She wasn’t sure she heard Arya right when she muttered gross under her breath.

Obviously, she wasn’t the only one that heard Arya’s mutters because Margaery grabbed her arm and almost looked gleeful when she announced they should get manicures. The combined looks of Arya’s abject horror and Margaery’s glee made Sansa laugh.

Whatever Jon was planning had to be big because there was no way he could convince Arya and Margaery to team up any other way.

* * *

**ARYA:** Are you sure you really want propose to Sansa? My sister Sansa?

 **JON:** Of course, why are you questioning now hours before I propose?

 **ARYA:** Just making sure because I’m in hell for you and I need to be sure that you are absolutely sure about this.

 **JON:** Listen, I know you don’t like hearing about how Sansa is the one for me, but she is. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love her. She is the only woman I can ever see myself mutilating.

 **ARYA:** MUTILATING? YOU BETTER HOPE THAT WAS A MISTAKE OR I’LL REINTRODUCE YOU TO NEEDLE AND MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER PROCREATE AGAIN MISTER.

 **JON:** FUCKFUCKFUCK. I meant marry. Why does autocorrect hate me so much today?

 **ARYA:** I don’t know, but thank god you aren’t texting Sansa your proposal.

* * *

Sansa sighed as she leaned against Jon. This night had been incredible. It was like Jon had peered into her greatest fantasies from when she was younger and constructed a night to match those dreams. She couldn’t imagine the amount of hard work went into creating tonight.

The glass gardens had been beautifully decorated with twinkling string lights and paper lanterns. He had managed to invite their closest family and friends to celebrate the night with them.

Though, despite enjoying their company and the gorgeous surroundings if you asked Sansa her favorite part of the evening she would answer dancing with Jon. He stepped on her feet a few times, but held her close and suffered the good natured teasing her siblings gave him from the sidelines.

“Are you exhausted love?” Jon whispered in her ear. Sansa snuggled into his warmth and nodded against him. “Well, I’ve got one more surprise for you” He stood up and grabbed her hand and led her outside.

The heart tree had been beautiful decorated with hanging lanterns and Sansa was taken with how beautiful it was. When she got closer she noticed there was a heart carved into the tree with their initials in the center.

She spun around “Did you do—“ and was cut off by the sight of Jon down on one knee with a holding out a gorgeous ring.

“Sansa, you told me during our first wedding when we were little no proposal would be good enough if the man wasn’t brave enough to carve their initials into the heart tree and I want this to be good enough because that’s what you deserve. You deserve your fairytale love and I want more than anything to be the one to give it to you. So, Sansa Stark will you do me the honor of being my wife?” Jon asked with such hopeful eyes.

Sansa could only be grateful Margaery had insisted on waterproof mascara as she cried and nodded her head yes. She wouldn’t want anyone else to be her prince charming.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by actual texting nightmares and late night googling of autocorrect fails.
> 
> I'm thinking of running a prompt Series for these two with autocorrect so swing by my Tumblr beyondmythought_s and give me more autocorrect fails for these two


End file.
